This invention relates generally to fasteners for attaching canopies of fabric coverings to objects or vehicles which are to be protected from wear or from inclement weather. More specifically, the invention relates to fastener clips for attachment to the exposed edge of a boat windshield by which a flexible top or removable cover may be secured to the windshield.
As is well known, many pleasure boats today have windshields that project upwardly from the gunwales and front deck of the boat. The exposed edges of the windshield are typically comprised of a protective trim usually of vinyl, aluminum or stainless steel construction. Most boats of this type also have flexible tops or removable covers to protect the boat when it is not in use or during inclement weather. These covers or tops are typically formed of a flexible material such as canvas or other waterproof fabric, and are fastened to the exposed edge of the windshield by conventional fastener means. In many windshield constructions, fasteners are attached directly to the windshield trim at spaced locations along the upper edge of the windshield. Each fastener clip mounts a conventional fastener, such as a male snap fastener component, that is designed to mate with a corresponding female component that is affixed to the flexible top or removable cover.
The patent literature contains many examples of fastener clips which are adapted for securement to the trim pieces of the exposed edge of a boat windshield. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,969, for example, a windshield attachment clip mounting a snap fastener is disclosed which has a generally inverted U-shape which simply snaps over the trim piece. The snap fastener component is secured to an extended leg portion of the clip.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,349, conventional snap buttons are attached to a boat windshield trim piece with inwardly turned legs of a web portion of an associated clip which is apparently secured within spaced grooves formed in the trim piece.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,725, boat windshield clips are disclosed which include right angled strap portions which fit over the windshield trim piece, one of the strap portions mounting a conventional, snap fastener component.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,652, spring clips are disclosed which are designed to snap over the outer face of the windshield trim strip. Each spring clip mounts a conventional male snap fastener component.
In each of the above described arrangements, the fastener clips are designed for attachment directly to the trim piece or strip which covers the exposed edge of the boat windshield. As such, the fastener clips present a cluttered and unsightly appearance which otherwise detracts from the smooth, stream-lined design of the windshield.
It is the principal object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a unique fastener clip which does not attach directly to the windshield trim piece so that a smooth, uninterrupted surface along the entire length of the trim piece is achieved. To this end, the fastener clips in accordance with this invention are attached along a gasket which is interposed between the trim piece and the glass or other transparent material. In addition, the fastener clips in accordance with this invention are constructed of black material which blends with the black material of the gasket so that the fastener clips are virtually unnoticeable.
In accordance with a first exemplary embodiment of the invention, a fastener clip is provided wherein a conventional male snap fastener component is supported on a relatively flat base portion which intersects a fastening leg portion at an oblique angle. In other words, the fastener clip is generally V-shaped, with one, shorter leg of the V-shaped clip mounting a conventional male snap fastener component. The longer leg portion of the fastener clip is adapted to be wedged under the gasket so that an exterior, smooth surface portion of the connecting leg lies flush with the glass surface, and an interior serrated surface portion of the longer leg is embedded within the gasket material. In use, the male fastener component is oriented substantially parallel to the windshield angle.
In a second and preferred embodiment of the invention, the male snap fastener component is oriented at a substantially horizontal angle which facilitates the securement of the flexible top or removable cover to the exposed edge of the otherwise slanted windshield.
Accordingly, in its broader aspects, the present invention provides a fastener clip comprising a pair of leg portions arranged in a substantially V-shape, one of the pair of leg portions having a length greater than the other of the pair of leg portions, the other of the leg portions supporting a fastener component projecting away from the first of the leg portions.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a boat windshield assembly comprising acrylic, glass or other transparent material; at east one trim piece extending along an upper edge of the glass; an elongated gasket secured within the trim piece and enclosing the upper edge of the glass; and at least one fastener clip having a pair of mounting legs arranged obliquely relative to each other, the mounting legs engaging only the gasket and the glass.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a boat windshield assembly comprising a glass or other transparent material; at least one trim piece extending along an upper edge of the glass; an elongated gasket secured within the trim piece and enclosing the upper edge of the glass; and at least one fastener clip secured to the windshield assembly along the gasket material between the glass and the trim piece, the fastener clip having an exposed portion which nowhere engages the trim piece, and wherein the exposed portion supports a male snap fastener component.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.